Patch Princeton Evans
Mr. Patch Princeton Evans is a character in BrittanaAndKlaineLover's fanfic "Vocal Fusion." Evans, created by Theunitedstateofme, made his first appearance in Season 1, Episode 1 of Vocal Fusion 'Original Information' Full Name: Patch Princeton Evans Age: 28 Gender: Male Sexuality: Straight Family: Both Parents, (8) siblings, (3) sons that live with him Relationship: divorced to Italian Supermodel Paulette Panacucci Apperance: 6'2, light brown hair, blue eyes, smoldering eyes, chiseled body, rock hard abs, tan skin Day Outfit Example: long sleeved polo shirts (with the sleeves roled up), long sleved turtle necks, tight slacks and pointy leather shoes Personality: cut-throat, hurtful (while training), frank, strict, sometimes sarcastic, loves his students dearly (but pushes them hard so they can maximize their potentials), somewhat of a flirt with the female teachers Life Story: Patch Princeton Evans is a famous vocalist from the band 11:11, model and a broadway star. He moved to Ohio from New York to live a more laid back life after his highly publicized divorce. He won custody of his three kids and decided to go back to where his parents and siblings are. Patch decides to return to his first love, show choir. He decides to apply for drama and music teacher in La Salle, and now hopes to take charge of the glee club. Driven to succeed in his new found career (after his multiple successes in New York, and his failed marriage) he is ready to whip every student into shape. Particular Talents or Interests: modeling, dancing, acting, singing, teaching voice, choreography, playing the guitar, power slide Subject: Drama, music and hopefully the Glee Club Director. Quote from your character: "You look like a cheap whore who's just about to go to work!" Celeb Portrayer: Brandon Stoughton 'In Glee: Vocal Fusion' In Season 1, Episode 1, Mr. William David Hall, the new principal, announces that a new Glee Club is being created at La Salle Academy, sparking enthusiasm and audition-mania amongst the students. Much to the distaste of Mr. Evans, it is revealed that Mr. James Holloway is coaching the Glee Club. Evans, who had requested the post of director due to his past in music and Broadway, is angered at Holloway's appointment as director, calling him an "idiot," before asking to be made co-director. Hall says he is fine with this, so long as Holloway consents. In Season 1, Episode 2, Evans confronts Holloway about possibly becoming co-directors. Despite the friendly appearance and the offered coffee, Evans and Holloway's relationship appears tense and strained. Nonetheless, Holloway welcomes Evans' involvement and invites him to the auditions later in the episode, before leaving to talk to Hall. At the auditions, Holloway announces Evans' appointment as co-director before beginning. The two directors listen to David Matthew Pierce Jr., Nathan Tyler Cosman, Matthew Ross, Hope Shepard, Winter Allison Delgado, Pancho Mendez, Kitty Cole, Jenny Victoria Williams and Avery Beth Carlie. It is instantly apparent that Evans is harder to impress than Holloway, giving (sometimes constructive) criticism instead of universal praise and having his own select favourites (such as Pancho, the only student to receive outright praise from Evans). Despite this, there are no obvious clashes and the auditions proceed smoothly.